1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of providing facility information, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of providing facility information that may correct inaccurate information on a facility using site information and provide the corrected information in an augmented reality manner so that the facility may be effectively managed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, underground facilities, such as, for example, water supply facilities, sewage facilities, electrical facilities, gas facilities, communication facilities, oil pipelines, and room heating pipelines, are closely related in respect to convenience and safety of human life, and various technologies have been developed to effectively manage the underground facilities.
However, underground facility information regarding the underground facilities are inaccurate in many cases, and information, such as the location or features of the underground facilities, is not easy to visually identify since the underground facilities are generally buried underground. Thus, it is difficult to effectively manage the underground facilities.